Poison Love
by Bloomorion
Summary: Rin, após alguns anos vivendo no vilarejo de Kaede, decide retornar ao convívio de seu protetor. Depois de algum tempo, ela precisa tomar uma importante decisão. O que ela fará? Até que ponto Rin pode mudar o coração de Sesshoumaru e em quê isto a afeta?


Poison Love

Capítulo I

Lá estava ela, linda e vibrante como a primavera que a cercava. Rin, agora com treze anos, esperava por esse momento desde que começara a viver no vilarejo da Kaede, alguns anos atrás. Esse momento era aquele em que decidiria seu destino: teria de escolher seguir sua vida junto aos humanos ou aventurar-se pelo mundo, junto do ser a quem ela mais admirava. Não que algum dia tivesse dúvida de qual caminho seguiria, qual futuro queria para si. Rin-chan entendia as razões de o porquê permanecer naquele local; ademais, não podia reclamar, as pessoas sempre foram muito educadas e afetuosas com ela. Mas não era lá que queria estar, ou com quem queria estar mais que tudo. Ela não podia esperar mais. Então este seria o dia em que a humana deixaria sua escolha clara, definitiva, sem direito à volta.

Para isso colhera flores, de todas as cores, esperando seu protetor, que de tempos em tempos ia visitá-la. Sentou-se na sombra das árvores, a contemplar as nuvens e a distante nostalgia que sentia.

O sol já se punha no horizonte quando, percebendo que ele não chegaria, Rin adentrou a floresta para retornar ao vilarejo. A poucos passos dali encontrou Sesshoumaru, sentado abaixo de uma grande e frondosa árvore, mergulhado em seus pensamentos.

- Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama!

O youkai aceitou as flores que a menina lhe oferecia, sem deixar de perceber a intensidade com que seus olhos brilhavam por tê-lo encontrado.

- Já está tarde, você não deveria se arriscar a estar fora do vilarejo a essa hora, Rin. - Sesshoumaru proferiu estas palavras com a frieza que lhe era característica. Apenas recebeu em resposta o sorriso da menina, o sorriso que jamais mudara, pensou ele.

Sesshoumaru estivera observando Rin por todo o dia, desde seus afazeres matinais até quando ela decidiu colher flores para esperá-lo. Por um momento, ele decidiu partir sem jamais voltar, motivado pelo pensamento de que esta seria a melhor decisão para ambos. Mas algo o segurou ali, abaixo daquela árvore, para que esperasse até o momento em que Rin exporia seu desejo de acompanhá-lo até o final dos seus meros dias humanos. E quando isso aconteceu, ele não a impediu.

- Faça o que quiser Rin.

Capítulo II

Três anos se passaram desde que Rin voltara a acompanhar Sesshoumaru em sua jornada, assim como faziam Jaken e Ah-Un. Neste tempo, nunca se deixou de vê-la alegre, otimista e sorridente. No entanto, algo havia mudado recentemente, algo que a deixava distante e que ela tentava com todas as forças esconder de Sesshoumaru. Mas sua inquietação, obviamente, não passou despercebida pelo youkai.

- Rin, eu não a impeço de voltar ao vilarejo. Se for isso que deseja, volte.

A humana espantou-se com as palavras.

- G-Gomenasai... Sesshoumaru-sama. Mas Rin não deseja retornar ao vilarejo. _Definitivamente não, mas..._

Sesshoumaru, após receber a resposta, voltou-se ao céu acinzentado daquela noite, onde densas nuvens encobriam a claridade da lua. Tal qual ele próprio estaria, daqui pra frente, junto a sua mente repleta de dúvidas.

Sesshoumaru acabara de derrotar um youkai pretensioso -determinado a acabar com o Príncipe das Terras do Oeste- e continuara seguindo seu caminho, logo atrás Jaken, Rin e Ah-Un o seguiam.

Após um tempo, pararam em uma clareira, perto de um rio, onde Rin pôde finalmente acender uma fogueira e pescar alguns peixes. Sesshoumaru nunca os acompanhava na refeição.

Era manhã; pela tarde, Rin decidiu buscar cogumelos. Jaken não a seguiu, devido ao pedido da mesma, ainda que com muita relutância.

- Mas Rin!

- Deixe-a ir. - Disse Sesshoumaru.

Aproveitando-se do tempo que dispunha sozinha, após ter apanhado algumas frutas, Rin parou em um ponto na floresta e sentou-se em uma pedra, cercada pelas árvores e um tapete verdejante. O lugar, salpicado por grande quantidade de luz que transluzia nas folhas, possuía vários tons alaranjados e âmbar agregados à sua esfera, o que trazia a sensação de tranqüilidade ao local. Ali, Rin passou a refletir sobre tudo.  
Então, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida pensou na possibilidade de voltar ao vilarejo: ela não queria importunar Sesshoumaru com seus sentimentos humanos infundados, estranhos. Rin percebera que algo havia mudado quando via o youkai. Um sentimento mudo, indescritível, que aquecia seu coração enquanto a destruía pouco a pouco...

Certa vez, Kagome lhe explicara o que é se apaixonar.

- _Algo que não se pode evitar_. - Ela havia dito.

Seria isso o que Rin sentia? Ela não sabia ao certo. Mas queria evitar, voltar ao vilarejo até que tudo isso passasse. Contudo já era tarde demais. Ela se sentia como nunca antes. Sesshoumaru já havia notado, o modo como Rin o contemplava e como o coração da garota batia mais forte quando seus olhares se cruzavam... Não, Rin nunca tivera medo dele. O que diabos estava acontecendo com aquela humana?

Aquilo o irritava profundamente.

Rin perdeu a noção das horas enquanto pensava, e acabou adormecendo.

Sesshoumaru, que podia ouvir tudo o que se passava ao redor dali, incluindo o local de onde a humana se encontrava, a deixou alguns momentos sozinha; mas quando esta demorou muito, foi averiguar o que se passava. Encontrou-a adormecida por entre os arbustos e recostada em uma árvore, com a face serena... Quando se aproximou um pouco mais, a garota proferiu seu nome.

- Sesshoumaru-sama...

Mas ela ainda não havia despertado.

...

Enquanto a fina garoa despencava no princípio da noite, Rin abriu seus olhos e ali perto Sesshoumaru a observava.

Ela levantou-se. Sua decisão já estava tomada. Dois lentos passos e Rin já estava muito próxima dele. Ambos olharam nos olhos um do outro durante um bom tempo, até que Rin, em um impulso, abraçou-o.

Ela iria embora. E o retorno era incerto, talvez jamais acontecesse... Porque Rin jurou retornar apenas quando seu coração esquecesse aquele sentimento estranho que sentia por Sesshoumaru, e esse sentimento parecia cada vez mais sem fim.

Enquanto abraçava Sesshoumaru, frio e sem reação alguma sob seus braços, a garota apenas sentia dor. Dor, pelas palavras que jamais seriam ditas, e pelas lágrimas que jorravam por um amor impossível, inutilmente.

Aquele momento não durou minutos, talvez segundos; mas para ela valeram como séculos.

Para Sesshoumaru, o tempo simplesmente parou. Ele sabia que aquela luta interna estava longe de chegar ao fim; seus sentidos fraquejavam ao toque da pele macia da humana, seu perfume era tentador e inebriante. - flores, ela cheira a flores - pensava.

Mas logo surgiu uma aversão por aqueles pensamentos, e o youkai afastou-se do abraço de Rin. A humana deu seu último sorriso sincero para seu senhor, e desapareceu na imensidão da escura floresta naquele triste inverno.

Capitulo III

A escuridão cegava; ela estava perdida. Rin corria sem rumo, procurando algum vilarejo onde pudesse passar o resto de seus dias pagando o caro preço de seu pecado, ter se apaixonado por um youkai.

_Nunca me deixe ir!Guarde-me em seus braços e nunca me deixe ir! Nunca... _Assim gritavam asvozes que não saíam de seu pensamento. A humana beirava a inconsciência, caindo em um abismo profundo, literalmente. Dali era impossível sair intacta.

_As feridas feitas por nós mesmos..._

_São aquelas que jamais cicatrizam._

_..._

Rin abriu seus olhos: era um dia claro, ensolarado, nem se comparava a terrível noite anterior. Aquilo fora apenas um pesadelo? Ela tentou levantar-se, mas não conseguiu, estava exausta, e, apesar de ter a leve impressão de ter caído de um precipício, não possuía nenhum ferimento aparente. Não bastou muito para que os aldeões do vilarejo próximo a encontrassem, ela que estava caída às margens de um rio.

Enquanto a amparavam, perguntavam-na como estava, o que tinha acontecido, qual o seu nome... Mas a menina nada respondia; nem poderia.

Em sua mente, ela se questionava como podia ainda estar viva; aquela seria só mais uma eterna incógnita...

Fora Sesshoumaru quem salvara Rin da queda do abismo; ele a seguiu durante a noite, não deixaria que algo acontecesse a ela. Enquanto a pegava em seus braços, desacordada, e voava para deixá-la no vilarejo mais próximo, Sesshoumaru notava quão bela a humana era, e como ela mudou drasticamente sua vida.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru tornaram-se distantes. Tanta coisa havia mudado em seu coração nestes últimos anos... Mas essa sensação, que o fazia pensar em Rin a cada segundo de seu dia, era nova, completamente nova... e talvez ele não pudesse admitir.

Fechou seus olhos. O youkai impassível, sem misericórdia, que ele era, ainda existia. E era essa parte dele, mais até do que o instinto de protegê-la, que o fazia deixá-la aos cuidados de humanos.

Mais uma vez ele fitava Rin desfalecida em seus braços.

_- Não posso entendê-los... Pois é a fraqueza que os move, mas quando esta não é aceita, apenas torna-se a razão de sua decadência..._

Este pensamento ainda perseguiu Sesshoumaru por longos anos; até que ele decidiu tomá-lo como exemplo de si mesmo...

Capítulo IV

Uma década havia se passado. Uma década amargurada, sem esperança, sem rumo: um momento perdido nas brumas pretéritas que apenas refletia o sofrimento de um amor proibido entre uma humana e um youkai.

Rin não construiu uma família, não se casou e jamais se apaixonou novamente. Vivia apenas de suas memórias.

Algumas vezes, seu coração parecia fraquejar; outras, porém, uma esperança desconhecida a envolvia por completo. Eram nesses dias que ela saía de sua pequena cabana para cultivar flores e desviava de seu caminho até um rio calmo de água límpida que existia ali perto. Rin olhava para as águas cristalinas e via refletido nelas seu rosto. Ela sorria, mesmo sabendo que jamais seria o mesmo sorriso de quando ainda era uma criança... Quando ia até aquele lugar e enquanto sorria para o rio, a humana sempre tivera a sensação de ser observada. Mas , por mais que procurasse ao redor, jamais encontrava ninguém... era por isso que inevitavelmente ela fechava seus olhos e deixava pequenas gotas salgadas escorrerem por sua face e misturarem-se às margens cintilantes de seu doce refúgio.

Seus pensamentos eram os mesmos e talvez jamais mudassem.

Até que um dia... Ela já não pôde mais conter-se.

- Depois de tanto anos... Ainda acredita que eu seja idiota o bastante para não saber que está aqui, Sesshoumaru-sama? - aquelas palavras foram frias, cortantes, ainda mais para a alma gentil de Rin. Mas era compreensível, ela guardara aquilo durante tanto tempo, apenas para ter direito à dúvida de que ele voltaria naquela mesma época todos os meses... A humana havia prometido a si mesma que usaria aquelas palavras apenas no dia em que saberia ser do seus últimos, mesmo que após tudo aquilo ela somente tivesse a dizer: - e aqui estou eu novamente, implorando, quero estar...

_Para sempre ao seu lado, Sesshoumaru-sama._

Sesshoumaru à espreita na floresta recebeu como um baque as palavras severas de Rin. Mas logo se recompôs e , com a postura altiva que sempre tivera, saiu do meio das árvores e apresentou-se à frente da humana, o que não ocorria há muitos anos. Diferentemente dela, Sesshoumaru não havia mudado nada... Não aparentemente.

Ele a fitou durante segundos.

Ela o mesmo fez, mas sem esconder a dor que sentia... Rin possuía o impulso de abraçá-lo e jamais separar-se dele novamente, mas com dificuldade controlou-se; ela acabou por explodir em lágrimas e saiu correndo de volta a sua humilde casa.

O youkai não se moveu um passo sequer.

...

Naquela noite, a lua adquiriu um estranho tom avermelhado.

Rin olhou para o céu... E tudo que ela podia enxergar pensar ou sentir quando a via era em Sesshoumaru. A humana passou a lembrar-se de sua infância, em quanto tempo o youkai permanecia contemplando a lua mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Eram nesses momentos que a menina calava-se, e passava a contemplar o céu junto a ele.

"_A Lua é, pois, senhora do tempo, do vir a ser e do destino..." *_

A anciã do vilarejo dizia a Rin, explicando-a o porquê do alvoroço que se estabelecia nos arredores. Todos estavam em alerta: ninguém ousaria opor-se à lenda local.

_- "Aquela que traz consigo a luz, mas só recebe a dor... será a lua manchada de sangue que traçou seu destino sem que a morte fosse em vão. E assim fatidicamente ela provará que a maldade nada mais é do que um anjo decaído..."_

Incredulamente, Rin apenas abrigou-se em sua casa, esperando que mais aquele dia passasse...

...

Sesshoumaru retornou ao lugar onde havia encontrado Rin pela primeira vez, ou melhor, onde ela o havia encontrado.

Seus profundos orbes dourados adquiriram um brilho diferente, ao passar por uma trilha estreita: Lembrou-se que mesmo ele não possuindo mais Tenseiga, a ligação que eles possuíam era muito forte...  
E talvez, se prestasse atenção, podia dizer a que passo o coração da humana batia... Afinal era a vida, a mágica, trágica e bela vida que os unia, mesmo tão distantes.

Capítulo V

Finalmente a manhã chegou, e Rin, que não conseguira dormir na noite anterior, sentia-se diferente. O ar parecia pesado, os sons abafados, o mundo girava lentamente... Ela tentou se levantar, mas seus membros estavam fracos e Rin caiu. Fechando seus olhos, ela desfaleceu aos poucos.

Quando o sol já estava a pino, ela despertou, juntou forças e saiu à procura das pessoas do vilarejo. Mas era tarde.

Uma estranha epidemia assolara todo o local.

Ela sabia que era a próxima.

Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, mas ela não conseguia chorar dessa vez. De nada adiantaria... Não podia salvá-los, tampouco realizar seu último desejo: ver seu eterno protetor uma última vez.

Ela voltou a sua casa e engoliu todas as ervas medicinais de que tinha alcance. Talvez a pudessem salvar, ela ainda continha dentro de si um pouco de esperança.

Mas a febre só piorava, a cada instante.

...

Do mesmo modo que Rin, Sesshoumaru percebera algo de diferente aquela manhã. De alguma forma, ele sabia onde precisava estar naquele momento.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele partiu velozmente até o vilarejo; algo dentro do youkai comprimia-se e lhe causava dor. Mais do que palavras eram necessárias para exprimir o que Sesshoumaru sentia naquele momento. Sim, Sesshoumaru sentia.

O youkai adentrou a casa de Rin, enxergando-a estirada sobre o chão e coberta de suor; sua face já não se tornou tão impassível e, todo o seu orgulho, cultivado por tantos séculos, caiu naquele momento.

Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado da humana, que abriu os olhos lentamente.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... Foi tudo culpa de Rin... Desc...

Os olhos do youkai estavam ilegíveis, ele apenas a interrompeu dizendo:

- Não diga nada, Rin...

Sesshoumaru passou a ter ódio de si mesmo. O poder que ele tanto queria, afinal, não valia nada... A dominação sobre aquele mundo vazio era inútil e nunca valeria o preço da vida de Rin. Ele cometera esse erro mais uma vez... Trocara seu bem mais valioso por algo sem significado algum.

O youkai fechou seus olhos. Sabia que mais nada podia ser feito naquele momento. Em toda sua existência, nunca se sentira mais fraco do que agora. E até o fim de seus dias não se perdoaria por não tê-la protegido quando pôde.

Sesshoumaru fitou Rin com intensidade. A humana sorriu, ela estava feliz apenas por vê-lo ali, não importava se já teria de ir...

Então, subitamente, seus lábios se tocaram. Um beijo... O beijo venenoso que unia o coração de ambos e os tornava apenas um.

_Sim, eu posso ouvir... Seu coração, e ele bate tal qual o meu._

Era ali, junto a Rin, que ele queria estar e nem mesmo seu orgulho de youkai o impediria. Ele a amava, pois o ser que estava em seus braços o ensinara o que era o amor.

_Isso apenas existiu nos meus sonhos?_

Talvez Rin não pudesse mais distinguir a ilusão da realidade. Mas se aquele fosse seu fim, ela estaria feliz. Rin desfalecia pouco a pouco, envolvida pelo abraço de quem amou tanto, e uma última lágrima escorreu de sua face.

A humana não precisava mais saber se Sesshoumaru se lembraria dela algum dia ou não... Pois ela sabia que pelo menos em algum momento pôde habitar aquele coração, o coração que jamais ninguém conseguiu entrar...

Agora Rin pagava o preço de seu pecado com sua própria vida...

Mas desde o começo, ela poderia evitar?

Sua tênue existência finalmente se esvaiu, e apenas uma coisa era certa:

_Jamais existir__á__ ant__í__doto para este veneno mortal... O amor a Sesshoumaru-sama. _

* (Verdet in O Céu, mistério, magia e mito) .


End file.
